Drowning In Your Love
by CelsFelton
Summary: What happens when Scorpius saves Rose from drowning and seems to share his true personality?
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me… This is my first fic, and it being the first chapter of my first fic makes it even worse! 7****th**** year by the way. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The One Who Saved My Life

I was walking along the Black Lake at Hogwarts, thinking about the various things going on in my life.

It was the night of the Yule ball, the night where everyone has a good time dancing with their friends and their dates. The problem is, I'm not like everybody else. I don't have friends, and nobody would want to ask a nerd like me out.

I've heard so many great things about Hogwarts, but I wonder why. My parents would ramble about their amazing years here at Hogwarts, how it felt like a second home to them; why do I feel the total opposite?

The next thing I know is that I'm in freezing cold water, gasping for air.

As I used all of my energy to push myself above the water's surface, I heard the signature snicker. _The Slytherin girls_. I suddenly remembered that I didn't know how to swim, causing me to startle and drown once again.

There was someone tugging on my arm, but that was the last thing I remembered until I went unconscious.

Something soft was on my lips. It felt awkward, like I have never felt that type of awkwardness before.

As I opened my eyes, they immediately focused on striking platinum hair. I started to realize it more and more as my eyes moved downwards. I have just spotted a shirtless Scorpius Malfoy.

My abundance of surprise caused me to choke out all of the water in my throat. After all of the choking stopped, I saw an extremely happy Malfoy staring at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Thank Voldemort you're still alive!" Scorpius screamed with joy.

"Don't you mean 'Thank Dumbledore'?"

"Never mind that." And he pulled me into a tight hug.

…

**Yowza bowza! Was it OK? Hopefully you'll continue reading this fic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love you all! (btw 7****th**** year jsyk)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapterrrrr! I'm so sleepy (at the airport on the way to Singapore, woke up at 3:00AM)… I hope you guys don't hate me for writing such a short first chapter, I didn't realize it was that short until I published it. Anyways, no more excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Confronting Him

**Rose POV**

I couldn't sleep all night. All I did was tossing and turning, thinking about the Malfoy who saved my life.

Other than my family, nobody ever seems happy when they're around me, especially those Slytherins.

The weird thing is, Scorpius was actually _beaming_ when he realized I was still alive! Usually he would be the leader of the bullies, teasing me about my high IQ. Is it just because he didn't want to be in the presence of death? I really don't get him at all.

. . .

After I took a shower and dressed up, I decided I would confront him and ask him why he was so nice to me last night. It was just so awkward, the way he acted to me. Let's just say; when I want an answer, I get an answer.

When I entered the Great Hall, I spotted Scorpius and his friends gathered at the Slytherin table, everyone paying attention to what he was saying. I was near hesitation when I realized that I still had to talk to him.

I walked up to the Slytherin table filled with confidence until Scorpius said:

"Hey Weasley! Oh no; I mean BRANIAC." He said sarcastically while his fellow Slytherins laughed along with him. "Why are you here?"

"We really need to talk." I said as I pulled Scorpius by the wrist from the Great Hall.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Why did you save my life yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how yesterday I almost drowned? You pulled me out of the water and just, you know, CPR-ed me…" I said, feeling my cheeks starting to burn.

"Rose, I think that you were very drunk. Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes! Of course I do! And I didn't drink any Firewhiskey so therefore I was not drunk!"

"Then what exactly are you saying?" he said as he put on a confused face.

"What I'm trying to say is why did you, a Malfoy who hates me because I'm a Weasley, a Slytherin who despises Gryffindor house, and a bully, save my life yesterday and seemed so grateful that I was still alive when I started to breathe once again?" I shouted with anger due to his stubbornness.

"I… I… I don't know what got into me! Just _please_ ignore what happened last night, OK? My friends will be suspicious…" he was actually stuttering. Scorpius Malfoy not knowing what to say and afraid to admit the truth. What's going on?

"You're not answering my question."

"Well… Uhmm… I really want to be your frie-Can I be your friend?"

I stared at him blankly. "I guess? Sure."

He smiled his significant smile, the smile that that I only saw once in my life; the one that I saw the night that he saved my life. "Thanks. Erm… am I dismissed ma'am?"

"Ha ha! Yeah, sure! Go on." I said with a wide grin.

All I could do was stare at Scorpius as he walked away. Everything about him was perfect. His appearance, his signature walk, his… Wait! Get him out of your mind Rose! Stop!

…

**Scorpius POV**

I, Scorpius Malfoy, for the first time ever in my life, does not know what to say. I'm standing right in front of the girl of my dreams, even though she doesn't realize how amazing she is, but I do.

All I could so is stare, but I know that if I don't answer her question, she'll definitely be suspicious which apparently caused me to stutter. A lot.

"I… I…" was all I could get out until I thought of an excuse. "Can I be your friend?"

I immediately felt relief when she answered yes. At least we're at the next level, right? _Level up from enemy to friend!_

All I could think about while I walked back the Slytherin table was what should I do next. Eventually, I have no idea.

"What are you doing smiling like an idiot Scorp?" shouted Blaise.

"Erm… Nothing! Just excited about the winter break!" I lied. Relief came to me when I saw the expression of trust in his face.

"What were you doing with my sister?" whispered someone who creeped up behind me. I jumped up, startled, and found that it was only Hugo Weasley. Wait, no. Not _only_, but _the_ Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother.

…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Yowza bowza! Was it OK? Hopefully you'll continue reading this fic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love you all! (btw 7****th**** year jsyk)**


End file.
